Episode 16 - Dangerous (Truck) Ride! Transcript
(The episode begins at the Littlest Pet Shop 2 place as Aunt Christie brings in the new Sweet Delights 2 Truck by pulling over in the parking way) Blythe: (Comes out of the Littlest Pet Shop 2 shop) Hey, Aunt Christie. Wow! What is that thing you just brought in? Aunt Christie: How do you like my new Sweet Delights 2 Truck? This thing can give out more of the cupcakes and the other sweet things. Blythe: And how can we give em to the customers? Aunt Christie: Only someone who can buy these sweets with a lot of money now that Sweet Delights 2 is now in business. I'm going to need Youngmee, Sue and Jasper for this one. Can you bring Madison over and we'll do it together? Blythe: Sure thing, Aunt Christie. Roger: Blythe! (Came by) Honey! I got some good news and some great news! Good news is: Today is the second annual Father and daughter picnic! Blythe: Awesome! What's the great news? Roger: The Great News is: Your friends Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee will be there as your Father and friends picnic! Blythe: What the what!? (Then we cut to the theme song of Littlest Pet Shop 2) Song (Theme song begins with an rock and roll music in Downtown City) Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream: Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (theme song ends) (Then we cut back to Blythe, Roger and Aunt Christie) Blythe: What do you mean we are having a Father and friends picnic? Roger: Aww, Come on, Blythe. Have I ever steered you wrong? Starting today we are about to race... not with a dummy named buddy here. but as a two legged race with me and you. How's that? Blythe: Sounds great, Dad. Aunt Christie: And I'll just hand out the customers the cupcakes that I just baked back in my shop. Roger: Sweet ride! (Pets are looking out the window with various excited expressions on their faces) All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Excited exclamations as sweets are rolled out and onto the truck) Pepper: Come to mama! Vinnie: (Sniffs) Mmmm. I can smell those baked goodies all the way in here. Pepper: (Awkwardly) ''Uh, that's actually me. ''(Camera pulls back to see that Pepper has "skunked" herself, but with a fresh scent; other pets are disgusted, regardless) Pepper: (Clears throat) Cupcakes make me happy! (Laughs Awkwardly) Aunt Christie: (Tone is irritated as she talks on the phone) You promised me those cake boxes today, Milton. (To the girls) Circular motion; circular! (To Milton, who says something on the phone) No, not you, Milton. Why would I want circular boxes? Wait- do you have ''circular boxes? ''(Milton responds) You do? I'll take 20 dozen! (Walks off-screen) Blythe: You're gonna have to get ready for the big race today, Dad. By exercising without me. While I help Out Aunt Christie do all the work with Youngmee and the others. Roger: No problemo, but it's not gonna happen like last time the pets drive the truck now won't we? (Ran off-screen) Blythe: I have a feeling this sweet truck is gonna be a big hit at the company picnic. (Then Youngmee Song arrived) Youngmee: Does your dad's company really hold those events every year? Blythe: No doubt, Youngmee. Shall we get started on the cupcakes with Vanilla, Cream and Sugar? Youngmee: Sure! (Then back to all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets) Casey: Ooh! The Sweet Delights 2 Truck filled with lots of cupcakes. Pinky: Pretty add some advice when it really delicious. (Then the Super Secret Pup Club arrives seeing the pets who saw the new Sweet Delights 2 Truck outside) Rebound: Did you see the new Sweet Delights 2 Truck that Christie just pulled up for today? Huh huh huh huh huh? Penny Ling: We sure did. We'll be glad if you pups show us around the sweet delights 2 truck. Sugar Sprinkles: It's gonna be my new humble home. Buttercream: You're not the only Show Shoo Cat that lives in the humble home of the original Sweet Delights Truck, Sugar Sprinkles. Rebound: Come on! Follow us pups! It'll be great fun to have you guys around the truck. (The Super Secret Pup Club leads all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets toward outside the sidewalk and toward the new Sweet Delights 2 Truck which is now right next to Sweet Delights 2) Cupcake: And this is where the fun started here near the new truck. Patches: Humans drive these kind of truck by selling cupcakes to the customers all over the world. Russell: Hey, there's Blythe helping out Youngmee and Aunt Christie with the bakery. Sunil: While they're baking, can we look around? Vinnie: Yeah. We can only be inside the new Sweet Delights 2 Truck just a while longer. Patches: Sure. The first thing about the Sweet Delights 2 Truck is very simple to be sweet and delicious. (Then Blythe came out outside seeing the 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets) Blythe: Hey guys. Where are you running off too? Zoe: Blythe, we're heading off the new Sweet Delights 2 Truck to look around. If that's okay with you. Blythe: Okay. Just make sure not to drive the truck like last time. Unless of course you don't have any drivers license. Minka: Thanks, Blythe! You're too kind! (And the Super Secret Pup Club and the 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets went inside the new Sweet Delights 2 Truck to look around) Sweet Cheeks: Wooooow! Look at all of these cupcakes! This is the best place ever! Esteban: To think that we can live in here inside a truck like this. Mary Frances: Ohhh puh-lease! These cupcakes might go to waste. Shahrukh: It's amazing once we get to make a movie out of this. Rebound: And that's not all. We've got everything you'd ever need to make sweeties-treatsies in these handy-dandy-don't-call-me-Andy, lock-down bim-bada-bins: flour, sugar, frosting and up... Spoons!!! (Spoons the Kitten pops up from under the bin) Spoons: out of nearby bin That's my name! Don't wear it out. (Jumps out of the bin) Hi, My name is Spoons. And I'm from the Happy Valley Shelter. I work for the Super Secret Pup Club. Scout: Nice to meet you, Spoons. I am a Siamese Cat and my name is Scout Kerry. Cairo: I'm Cairo. Nice to meet you. Tiger: And I'm Tiger. We cats have to stick together as friends you know. Kittery: My name is Kittery Banter! Hi! Sugar Sprinkles: My name is Sugar Sprinkles. Hi! Russell: And I'm Russell and these are the other pets from the Littlest Pet Shop day camp. Cupcake: Say, Spoons. Is there something you want to say in a song in the new Sweet Delights 2 Truck? Rebound: Yeah the song you wanted to sing for a fan of Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Spoons: Well, after that mission that you took me to my person along with Bumper the pup she owned. The other team of Cats known as the Kennel Kittens would think so if I sing this song with all of you here inside the Sweet Delights 2 Truck. I call this one; The Sweet Truck! Music: "The Sweet Truck!" Spoons: (Singing) Just look around and you will see A place so yummy that you can't believe Every type of sweet there could possibly be We only have the best, just try, and you'll agree We've got flavors comin' out the door Here's a caramel apple cherry cream s'more! Cupcakes, icing pops Glasses made from lollipops Sweet-errific treat-errifics never ever stop! Zoe, Pepper, Minka, Penny Ling, Scout, Sugar Sprinkles, Buttercream, Olive, Gail, Kittery, Cairo, Madame Pom, Shea Butter, Pinky, Casey and Poodles: (Singing) The Sweet Truck! The Sweet Sweet Truck! (Ah-ooh!) You have to love the candy truck! The Sweet Truck! The Sweet Sweet Truck! (Male Pets: Ah-ooh) Once you start you'll never stop! Russell: (Singing) There's a table at the front where the pets can eat! (Girls: Wah-ooh wah-ooh wah-ooh) Vinnie: (Singing) Oh, wow! That's a really big gumball machine! (Girls: Wah-ooh wah-ooh wah-ooh) Penny Ling: (Singing) Macaroon jelly rolls! Pepper: (Singing) Snicker Doodle pudding bowls! Minka: (Singing) Sweet-errific treat-errifics never grow old! All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Rebound, Cupcake, Patches and Spoons: The sweet truck, the sweet, sweet truck (Boys: Ah-ooh) You have to love the candy truck The sweet truck, the sweet, sweet truck (Boys: Ah-ooh) Once you start you'll never stop The sweet truck, the sweet, sweet truck (Boys: Ah-ooh) You have to love the candy truck The sweet truck, the sweet, sweet truck (Boys: Ah-ooh) Once you start, you never, ever stop! Sunil: (Singing) You'll never stop. All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Rebound, Cupcake, Patches and Spoons: Do! (Song ends) Digby: I have to say, Spoons. You own this place to all of us pets here in Downtown City. Wiggles: Ohh yes What does it have, Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla? Spoons: Everything! Why won't you stay and keep me company huh? Sweet Cheeks: Anything for you, Spoons! Desi: Anything to stay in your sweetest truck we (Squawks) pets ever seen outside. Pepper: I don't know if we can drive this truck thing. What if we get in trouble? Sunil: That's when we first met Sugar Sprinkles? Russell: Yeah. You know. Like... Last time? Esteban: Not to worry, Russell. I'll drive the truck this time! And with the fantasy, we'll all do the samba dance! Gail: Sounds great, Esteban. Go for it. (Esteban files over toward the driver's seat) Penny Ling: What can we do? Buttercream: We can all go into our different positions bo dictions. Olive: Now that's a good idea of not to drive the truck with all of us pets inside. Tootsie: Okay then. Better get started. (All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets get in their positions and so did Rebound, Cupcake, Patches and Spoons) Zoe: Love the pedals that they did putting the pedal to the metal. Minka: Ahh this is the life relaxing the truck. Esteban: Just look at this driver's seat. I've must be going anywhere where no Scarlet MaCaw has ever gone before. (Fantasy begins in the lost galaxy with all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Rebound, Cupcake, Patches, Spoons) Rebound: What's this? Cupcake: I've never seen this place before. Patches: It use to be the fantasy place. Spoons: Awesome!! Zoe: Captain Esteban, I'm picking up a single that the Aliens are saying something. Esteban: And what we're they are saying? Zoe: They we're about to say... Surrender. Esteban: Surrender? Ha. We'll never surrender this ship not only when I'm the captain of this here seat. (Then it happened as the laser hits their spaceship) Patches: This fantasy is too dangerous for us Puppies. Let's end this now. (Fantasy ends as Esteban accidentally press the ejector's seaters button by going up and down and lands on Minka's tail as she jumps up and tunes the key to the right and Vinnie falls off the drivers wheel and lands on Sugar Sprinkles' tail) Sugar Sprinkles: Uh, Vinnie I know what you were thinking but that really kinda hurts my tail. Vinnie: Don't you think you're gonna yell ouch? Sugar Sprinkles: Yeah, you've stepped on my tail... but I'm cool with it. Vinnie: Gee, thanks. Sugar Sprinkles: You're welcome. YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (Jumps forward really fast) Penny Ling: Someone's about to give me a hug! (Sugar Sprinkles tackled Penny Ling and Buttercream accidentally lands the lever on her face by pushing it forward) Buttercream: Oopsie doodle. (Then the Sweet Delights 2 Truck drives away with all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Rebound, Cupcake, Patches and Spoons on board as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Rebound, Cupcake, Patches and Spoons inside the Sweet Delights 2 Truck which is driving forward and out of control) Penny Ling: (Looks out the window and saw the wheel rolling forward in the mirror) Ohh that's funny. We're moving the truck like crazy. Like no one's ever driving this thing. Russell: Heh. No one's driving the truck. Yeah. We're enjoying it. (But then he realized the No one's driving the truck) NO ONE'S DRIVING THE TRUCK!!!! Sweet Cheeks: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Sunil: Oh no. Not again! Russell: Do you realized what this means!?! We're in the Dangerous Truck Ride!!! Spoons: Dangerous Truck Ride!?! Pepper: Anyone know how to drive this thing!? Wiggles: Don't look at me I don't know how to drive. Vinnie: (Hops on the driver's wheel) It's okay. I've got this! (Tap dances the driver's wheel by going left and right) Olive: Woooooow! (Hides in her shell) Minka: Hey don't hide in your shell, Olive! Sweet Cheeks: How do you drive this thing!?! Mary Frances: This is fun! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Minka: I'm not sure about Mary Frances. He's really having too much fun riding on most rides like the truck. Don't you, Olive? Olive: ...... Minka: I didn't think so. (Hugs her shell. Then we cut to Blythe back in the Sweet Delights 2 shop) Blythe: I'm going to put the cupcakes you baked inside the new Sweet Delights 2 Truck, Aunt Christie. Aunt Christie: Well hurry it up then. Their almost done. (But then, Blythe realized that the Sweet Delights 2 Truck is missing and drove away) Blythe: What the huh? Where did the truck go? Jasper: I believe the truck you're looking for, Blythe is that the pets are inside of it already. Come on we better get it back! Blythe: Oh no. I can't do that. Jasper: Why not? Blythe: Because if I save the pets from the truck, I'll be grounded. Jasper: Then I'll go. I must save the pets from the Dangerous Truck Ride. (Got on the skateboard and skateboards on the sidewalk going after the Sweet Delights 2 Truck) Blythe: Be careful out there, Jasper!! (Then we cut back to all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Rebound, Cupcake, Patches and Spoons still riding the Sweet Delights 2 Truck) All 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets except Mary Frances: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Mary Frances: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeheeeeheeeheee!!! Ride to live and live to ride baby!!!! Whooooooooooooooooh!!! Sugar Sprinkles: Hey somebody go check out the window to see who's out there! Zoe: I'll check. (She saw Jasper riding on the skateboard near the truck window and gasps) It's Jasper!! Madame Pom: Finally, someone's here to save us all! Jasper: Hold on, Pets! I'm gonna save you from this truck! (Reaches the truck door and got on the driver's seat and closes the door shut) Shahrukh: Do something, Jasper! Jasper: Time for a face of actions! (Pulls the lever backwards all the way and hit the breaks by stopping the Sweet Delights 2 Truck for a complete stop as the cupcakes flinged all over the window covering icing all over the windows) Phew. Is everyone alright? Rebound: Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you, Jasper! Cupcake: We're okay. Patches: That was fun! Spoons: That was dangerous. Mary Frances: Whooooooooooooooooh!!!!! That was awesome!!!!! Russell: Aren't you suppose to be grouchy, Mary Frances? Mary Frances: (Happily) Are you kidding? That was the best ride ever! I can't wait to do that again! Youngmee: (Came by and saw what happened) Jasper! What have you done!?!? (Then the Canine Cop came by and saw what happened inside the Sweet Delights 2 Truck) Canine Cop: What is the trouble here, fellow citizens? (Then all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Rebound, Cupcake, Patches and Spoons got out of the Sweet Delights 2 Truck as they said something to the Canine Cop) Russell: Well, Mr. Canine Cop sir. We was inside the Sweet Delights 2 Truck and it's gone way out of control as it became a Dangerous Truck Ride. We pets we're screaming except Mr. Mary Frances who having a lot of fun enjoying this ride. Zoe: This is Rebound, Cupcake and Patches; Super Secret Pup Club or SSPC for short. They are the Pound Puppies in training. Canine Cop: Now hold on. There's no way a couple of you pets gotten into this mess by driving this new Sweet Delights 2 Truck. Pepper: Oh but you don't understand we were saved by this human boy named Jasper. Minka: We just had a ticket. Penny Ling: Well you have a ticket actually, I had a teddy bear. Canine Cop: Now look, pets. You don't want to get into this mess again by riding the Dangerous Truck Ride. And if you are, you'll be getting tickets by my owner. And boy does he love getting tickets. But just to be on the safe side, you just got to armor up with your super suits at exactly the right time whenever you're in trouble. Good day. Traffic Cop: (Hands the ticket to Jasper) Wiggles: Did you hear that yous guys!?! You have to armor up with your super suits at exactly the right time whenever you're in trouble. Olive: (Comes out of her shell) Tell me when this ride is over. Desi: It is over, Olive. It really is. Russell: You mean armor up our super suits exactly the right time whenever we're in trouble? Like my Super Intelligence, Minka's Super Long Arms and Legs, Vinnie's Super Slitheriness, Pepper's Super Barriebale Stinklar, Sunil's Super Quietness, Penny Ling's Super Niceness and Zoe's Super Fabulousness? Wiggles: Exactly! (Paw Prints appear and disappear as the scene cuts to the place called Sweet Delights 2 where Blythe, Madison, Sue, Youngmee and Aunt Christie rebaked all the cupcakes where they left off before they were ruined inside the Sweet Delights 2 Truck except Jasper who came by early) Jasper: (Sighs) Hi guys. Sue: Jasper, what happened out there? Jasper: My dad said that I'm grounded from getting this ticket and driving the new sweet delights 2 truck. Madison: Aww that's too bad. We're gonna miss you hanging with us in a father and friends picnic. Jasper: Looks like you girls have to go on without me then. I've just learned my value lesson. Blythe: Aww don't worry about it, Jasper. I was grounded by my dad once that he didn't believe me that the pet drove away sweet delights truck. Jasper: Oh, Aunt Christie. I'm really sorry I'd ruined your baked cupcakes. If I ever make it up to you. Aunt Christie: Don't worry. I forgive you. Youngmee: I'm sure we'll figure out something to get you out of trouble, Jasper. I mean there's no way that the pets we'll ever do that stunt again. (Then we cut to the 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Rebound, Cupcake and Patches inside the Littlest Pet Shop 2 day camp) Sunil: This is all our fault. Rebound: No it isn't. It's our fault that we bring you pets to the Sweet Delights 2 Truck. Penny Ling: What are we going to do now? Zoe: Remember that time when that Canine Cop told us to Armor Up exactly the right time whenever we're in trouble? Whatever that means? Shea Butter: It's not nobodies fault we drove away the truck. Sam U.L.: We sure don't want to do that again. Minka: Just to be safe, Mrs. Twombly asked us to stay in the day camp while Aunt Christie rebakes the cupcakes back in the Sweet Delights 2 shop. Princess Stori: Aww come on. Us dogs don't want to late that long. Pepper: We're gonna need an idea. And fast. Vinnie: Yo! I've got it! What if we record the thing of what happened with Blythe's cellphone by camera. That way we pets won't be in a lot of trouble. Buttercream: Great idea, Vinnie Bo Binnie! That'll turn our frownsy upside downsy. Zoe: Fabulous! We're going to make a movie!!! (Her eye pupils turned to stars as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Rebound, Cupcake and Patches as they saw Blythe's cellphone just lying there on the bed) Russell: Blythe's cellphone is on her bed around here somewhere. We can't make a movie without that phone. Tootsie: I'd suggest we snatch it so that nobody is using it. Desi: Snatch it? Oh no no no no! We won't snatch it. Wouldn't that be stealing? Sweet Cheeks: Tootsie, Desi is right. We're not snatching we're borrowing. Esteban: Maybe I should fly up there and pick up Blythe's cellphone with my scarlet macaw bird feet. (He flies up there and took Blythe's cellphone with his bird feet) I've got it, me amigos. Shahrukh: Good work, Esteban. Nice thinking. Sunil: Great, now what will we do? Mary Frances: Recorded the video of what happen to us pets in that Dangerous Truck Ride we just had. Vinnie: Now that's an idea we're counting on. Buttercream: Sounds super duper fun a luper! Russell: What? Buttercream: What? (Makes a kooky face and stamps her feet several times and calms herself down with a sigh) Anyhoo... We must go back to the Sweet Delights 2 Truck. Spoons the Kitten is waiting for us. Vinnie: He ment I don't even know what that means. Pepper: I think Buttercream had made an idea. Let's go back to the Sweet Delights 2 Truck and bring Blythe's cellphone with us by recording everything what happened. Minka: Then we'll armor up our super suits. Others: Yeah! (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back outside Downtown City where all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Rebound, Cupcake and Patches returning to the Sweet Delights 2 Truck bringing Blythe's cellphone with it. And as they are on they met up with Spoons the Kitten once again) Sugar Sprinkles: Spoons, we need your help. And fast. Spoons: Oh back so soon huh? Good! Let's hang out inside the Sweet Delights 2 Truck without having a dangerous truck ride. Zoe: Hanging out? We're not hanging out. We're going to make a movie with me in the picture and my sister Gail and Madame Pom, Shea Butter, Princess Stori, Tootsie, Sam U.L. and the others. Russell: Zoey, we're not here to make a movie, we're here to get Jasper out of trouble. Penny Ling: There's that too. And then we'll armor up our super suits at exactly the right time like Canine Cop said. Minka: It's gonna be a long super hero rescue with us pets inside. Rebound: Quickly, how do you turn the cellphone on with you paws? Scout: It easy. Leave that to me. Us cats have many paws on. (She turns on Blythe cellphone but accidentally calls someone like Aunt Christie for Sugar Sprinkles, Cairo, Poodles, Tiger and Kittery to watch as we cut to her) Aunt Christie: And I'll need the final ingredient to make these cupcakes to sell to the customers, Do you think you can do it... (Then the cellphone rings as Christie answer) Yes, This is Christie go on? Scout, Kittery, Tiger, Cairo, Poodles and Sugar Sprinkles: Meow meow meow! Meow meow meow! Aunt Christie: What is this? Are you there? (Cut to the pets, Rebound, Cupcake, Patches and Spoons again) Cairo: That's not how to turn on the camera with the cellphone. Russell: Let me have that, Scout. Hmmm. (Turns on the camera with his paws as it started filming everything he sees) And that's how you turn the camera with Blythe's cellphone. Now get in your previous propositions. I'll get on the drivers seat. (And all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets do so as Rebound, Cupcake, Patches and Spoons watched) Patches: Oh this is going to be good. Cupcake: You said it. A movie recording staring the pets. Spoons: Remember to turn that cellphone off by turning off the camera when you're done recording. Russell: Alright then. Let's start filming. (Esteban pushes the button several times of the ejectors seat but nothing happened) Cut! (Vinnie starts dancing on the driver's wheel but fails) Cut! (Penny Ling pulls the lever but fails on her bum) Cut!! (Vinnie starts dancing on the driver's wheel again but Minka's tail is in the way) Cut!! Minka, your tail! (Zoe, Madame Pom, Shea Butter, Sam U.L., Princess Stori, Tootsie, Gail and Genghis pushes the pedals to the middle along with Pepper Clark) Pepper: Push healer! (Laughs at her wrong line) Did I say healer? That's funny! (Laughs) Zoe: Oh, Pepper! (Laughs with Pepper and so did Genghis, Madame Pom, Gail, Tootsie, Shea Butter, Sam U.L., Princess Stori) Russell: CUUUUUUT!!! Sugar Sprinkles: Are you sure you know how to drive, Russell? Russell: I can't take this! (Throws the speakerphone into the ejector seat button as Russell bounces off of it and jumps on Minka's tail as she jumps up and turns the key to the right and Vinnie turns the driver's wheel and fails on top of Sugar Sprinkles' tail) Sugar Sprinkles: YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! (Runs into Penny Ling tackling her as they bump into Buttercream as she bumps the lever forward with her face and the Sweet Delights 2 Truck is driving out of control once again) Russell: Cut! Print! That's a rap! (He made of video of what the pets did with Blythe's cellphone) Wiggles: That's making a video. But there's one problem. How do you drive this thing!!? Sweet Cheeks: Oh no! We're on the Dangerous Truck Ride again! Esteban: I've never been riding on this truck ride on the streets before. Hold on tight, me amigos! (The Sweet Delights 2 Truck passed by Roger Baxter returning back to the Littlest Pet Shop 2 building on the sidewalk as he saw the pets inside that truck) Roger: That looks like the Sweet Delights 2 Truck. With the pets inside! Hold on cute little pets! I'll save you! (Got on the Bicycle and rides on the sidewalk and on the streets) All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Sugar Sprinkles: Deja Vu Moment much? Wiggles: Now it'll be the perfect time to armor up your super suits right about now yous guys. Understand!?! Spoons: Even if it is a Dangerous Truck Ride, animals don't know to drive this thing. Do something! (Then Russell, Minka, Vinnie, Pepper, Sunil, Penny Ling and Zoe let's go of the other pets) Russell: All right stand back. (The others pets do so) Come on, pets! ARMOR UP!!!!! (Curls up into a ball as he armors up into his super intelligence suit) Super Intelligence!! Minka: (Armors up into her super long arms and legs suit) Super long arms and legs!! Vinnie: (Armors up into his super Slitheriness suit) Super Slitheriness!! Pepper: (Armors up into her super Barrieable Stinklar suit) Super Barrieable Stinklar!! Sunil: (Armors up into his super Quietness suit) Super Quietness!! Penny Ling: (Armors up into her super Niceness suit and hugs Super Sunil) Super Niceness!! Zoe: (Armors up into her super Fabulousness suit) Super Fabulousness!! (And together the seven Littlest Pet Shop Pets become the Super Tron of Pets who are Super Pets) Super Russell: This one's a peace of cake. (Using his intelligence by grabbing the drivers wheel) Super Minka: (Uses her long arm to push all the pedals) Super Vinnie: (Dances on the driver's wheel) Super Zoe: (Helps Super Minka pushes the pedals by hitting the breaks) Super Pepper: (Helps Super Minka to by pushing the pedals in the middle) Super Penny Ling: (Pulls the levers only this time backwards as the truck comes to a complete stop) Super Sunil: (Grabs one cupcake by saving it by fling toward the window truck as the other cupcakes go splat near the window making frostings come off) All 23 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Cheers for the Super Tron of Pets who are Super Pets) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Roger: (Came toward the Sweet Delights 2 Truck) I'm coming, pets! (Then he saw the Sweet Delights 2 Truck who just stopped) Ohh. Looks like you pets seemed to have under control. All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Making such animal noises) Rebound, Cupcake and Patches: (Barking noises) Spoons: Meow!! Meow!! Meow!! (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut to the father and friends picnic right here in the Downtown City Park and Blythe saw a video recording of the pets driving the truck) Blythe: So it was the pets who were driving the Sweet Delights 2 Truck all along. Sue: Aww, Jasper. Your dad said that he was sorry that he didn't believe you. Youngmee: Now this is the Jasper we know who was coming with us. Jasper: No problem. I knew my dad would change his mind. Madison: Anyway, let's get this two legged race started shall we? Roger: You bet. As long as we stick together. Referee: (Raise the flag and shouted) Get ready... Get Set... GOOO!!! (Waves the flag as the runners tied with their legs started to run as the people cheer for them) Aunt Christie: Now that's what I call racing with two legs. Spoons: (Pops out out of the bin filled sugar sprinkles) Well... Looks like my work here is done. (Laughs) THE END (Credits) Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts